Elias Harvey
Elias Harvey (a.k.a. Harvey) is a Human healer who relies on plants and powders to heal. He has recently expressed an interest in the faith of Gond in an effort to get closer to his estranged children, Johan and Engel. Appearance Elias dresses simply in a brown jerkin, breeches and boots. He has scruffy shoulder length hair and a full beard which is greying. History Little is known of Elias prior to his arrival on Valoran, other than he was a healer (captured as a prisoner) on the Void working in the gladiatorial arena where he met the Tempest. She was badly injured in battle and taken to him for healing, and they fell for each other, creating a plan to escape the Void by ship. Leaving the Void, Elias and the Tempest lived together for many years in the Wild Plains, becoming accepted as members of the Scorpions tribe and living predominantly in Eldonis. She gave birth to two sons, Kain and eventually Seraph (Johan and Engel of Gond, respectively). Sometime about 15 years ago, when the Tempest was pregnant with their third child a man in purple arrived at their home and magically persuaded Elias to give away his two sons. Elias did so, realising an hour later what he had done and left their home in pursuit of her children. Travelling the desert, he received a significant chest wound from the stinger of a Giant Scorpion on the plains. The Tempest, heavily pregnant, refused to wait for Elias's wounds to heal - nor treat him at all - and left on her own. Elias chose to remain in the Plains and was eventually able to enter the Desert Pyramid untouched by the monsters within. He made his way to the Glade level of the Pyramid and found a home there. He eventually discovered that children from the Tribes were being abandoned in the Desert by unwanting parents and he chose to take them in with many eventually growing to adulthood and choosing to leave the Pyramid with his blessing. Others chose to stay and be part of his community. Elias was reunited with his son Engel when the party entered the Pyramid searching for missing children. They discovered Elias, and Engel and Elias had an uneasy reunion where Elias agreed to give Engel the space he needed until he was ready to talk. After the party's adventures in the Pyramid Engel invited Elias to join them at the party's estate and to bring his community, now known as the Broken Ones, along for their safety. Elias agreed and currently resides at the estate as their healer in the absence of Demoska (Jurgen's wife and Nerovarr's mother). The clinic earns a living for the Estate. Powers and Abilities Elias possesses no arcane or divine powers, instead arming himself with a knowledge of nature and powders to heal those who are wounded. He is also capable of mixing poisons and has an interest in blacksmithing, able to make and fix basic items. Notable Items * Healing Potions * Potions of Relief * Potion of Lesser Restoration * Dancing Sword (taken by Engel) Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Browse